Secrets Revealed
by PainedHeart18
Summary: Naru hasn't accepted any cases from there last one and Mai doesn't get paid much as it is. So she decides to get a second job, but now that her job just interfered with her first one. What is this second job of hers?


Music was playing through loud speakers in the background and a drunken man on a stool questioned the bartender "Hey man, you have been sending out really crappy woman, I need some kind of perk" he slurred out.

The bartender gave him a smile "Don't worry we save our new and best dancer last, Bunny" a new song began to play and the bartender and the drunken men looked up as a new song played _'So Fly, By: NB Ridaz' _a girl strutted out in a pink bunny outfit. She had on fishnets brown hair extensions that went to her backside, her shorts were so short she had to wear a thong, a fishnet also covered her stomach till it got to her c-cup breasts that were covered with the same pink material as her shorts, she had bunny ears and a bunny tail on her behind as she began her dance.

She swayed her hips slowly and she bent down low in a squat and thrust her sex forward before bringing herself back up. She grabbed on the pole in the middle and she pulled herself upside down before sliding down slowly and spread her legs wide open as she got up to twist her hips and did a belly dance move. She had all the men's attention in the bar and she had them throwing money at her from every direction. She whipped her hips to the side before twisting down licking her lips and hold on to all the men's eyes with her own. She let out a fake a moan as she ran her hands along her body and she kept going on like this till' the song ended and she went back behind the curtains.

Mai felt so dirty doing this, but Naru hadn't been accepting many cases since there last one and she needed the money to pay for her rent. Naru only paid her so much, but here she had enough to pay for rent and get a simple cell phone, for her boss to call her to when he wanted her to come and dance. All the rest of her money she used for her basic home supplies and she put money aside for college. She went to the backroom to wipe off the make-up from her face and pulled out the extensions. She changed back into her normal clothes so she could get her pay and leave for the night.

Her boss paid her $65 for the night and Mai added it to the $113 she made in tips and gave her boss a hug before leaving. Honestly he was a big softy and only did what he did for some kind of living and Mai understood as she made her way back to her apartment.

As she walked in she turned on the lights and dropped her keys on the side table by the door and got herself a glass of water before going to her room to put the cup down on the floor and fell asleep once she hit the bed.

Mai woke up when hearing her phone alarm and quickly got ready for school, she was already a sophomore and she made it to class just in time. She did all her work and got passing grades, even in English now, since most of her dances; well all of her dances are English she needed to learn what they were saying to make dance routines.

When school was over her friend Michiru caught up with her "Hey, Mai, you want to hang out?" she asked cheerily.

Mai gave her a smile "No, sorry, I can't. I need to get to work for Naru, maybe some other time Michiru, bye!" Mai waved goodbye as she made it to SPR.

When she got there she heard Naru yell for her right away "Mai, tea!" so she went to the small kitchen and made his tea and poured him a cup and one for Lin too and made her way to Naru's office first. She walked in and put his tea down curtly and he stopped her before she walked out "Mai, have you had any dreams lately?" Naru asked. She told him 'no' and quickly rushed out, for a week after there last case she dreamt of 'Dream Naru' who had told her that he was really Naru's dead twin Gene and he made Mai promise not to tell Naru. Mai kept this promise for four months already.

She went to Lin's office and put a cup of tea on his desk and walked back out again. Mai went to her simple plain desk and worked on some homework and got up ten times to refill Naru's teacup. For sometime now she wanted to try calling him Noll like how Gene use to cal him, Gene had talked a lot to her in her head at times and sometimes in her dreams still.

Mai sat there bored, being it 4:53pm, Mai worked at Naru's till' 6'o clock and then go home to get her outfit to be at work by 7pm to get ready. Mai dazedly looked ahead of her bored.

'You know I still don't know why you have that job' she heard Gene in the back of her head.

'I already told you Gene, I need the money' she argued back.

'Why not ask Naru for a raise?' he thought back at her.

'This is Naru, Noll, we are talking about, he won't give me a raise' said Mai matter-of-factly.

'It wouldn't hurt to try Mai' he stated.

Mai sighed 'Look Gene he will not give me a raise and if he did then god forbid I die of a heart attack' she knocked on the wood of her desk.

'You are as stubborn as Naru' he stated.

'If I am so stubborn, why not go bother him for once, why do you have to be in my head? Were you a pervert in life?" she asked sardonically.

'No I was not and being in Naru's head is no fun, I rather walk in Lin's head' this made Mai laugh.

"Mai, tea!" she heard from behind Naru's door, she snapped out of it and made him another cup of tea before sitting back down again.

When work was over Mai rushed home and got her outfit before going to Natsuhara's Bar so she wouldn't be wearing the same outfit, this one was the same, but blue.

When it was time for her to go out the music began to play '_London Bridges By: Fergie' _Mai always thought this song was ironic because it's kind of what she used to think of Naru, but without her underwear falling off.

She strutted out bent forward to some men to show off her breast while some men behind looked at her backside before she pulled back up. She waved her body around and then dropped her ass down the floor before going up slowly swaying her hips side to side. She drank a sip of some man's beer and then put it back down and blew him a kiss. She rode her body out and then went to the pole to slide her body up and down. She pushed aside an invisible crowd then turned around to lean down to show off her vibrating ass with her forefinger in her mouth to look naughty. She went through the whole dance doing basically that and none of the men complained.

Her tip ratings came up a lot she had made $136 in tips and then her regular pay of $65 before leaving and giving her boss another hug again. She knew she had more than enough to pay for rent now and plenty of money left over.

Again the next day was pretty much the same, but around 4:15 in the afternoon she saw someone step through their door that she never thought to see there, her boss from the Bar. She went over to him "Natsuhara, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly hoping Naru and Lin hadn't notice someone walked in.

Natsuhara repelled "What are you doing here? You work for them?" he two time question her back.

Mai was now flustered "Yes I work here, but I don't get it, the bar isn't haunted, so why are you here?" she asked.

Natsuhara got on to his knees "It's my home, there have been paranormal stuff going on there, I need help, there has been writings on the wall to 'get out' and 'stay away'" he explained exasperated.

Mai sighed "I'll call my boss out, but if he accepts the case I can't go to the bar until this case is over and you have to act like you don't know me" Natsuhara shook his head adamantly that he wouldn't mention it.

Mai called Naru out who called Lin out and they sat down at the table with Lin and his laptop and Natsuhara sat at the head. He looked quickly at Mai and then at her supposed boss that was only a teenager "So tell us why you are here?" asked Naru sternly.

Natsuhara bowed his head "Well you see it's my new home that I have had, my children become randomly abusive and beat at their mother, my wife. Other times we'll turn the light off in the living room and then turn them back on the next day to see 'Get Out' or 'Stay Away' in red paint on the wall. I'll really need the help Kazuya" said Natsuhara.

Mai sat there at her desk looking at Naru wondering if he'll decline the offer "Leave your address and phone number with my assistant and she'll call you when we'll be there Mr.…?"

Natsuhara smiled "Natsuhara, just called me Natsuhara, thank you very much Kazuya" he quickly wrote down his address and phone number and then left giving Mai a smile.

"Mai start packing your stuff and be ready in two days time, schedule with Natsuhara that's when we'll be there" he said and went into his office.

Mai knew she could tell Natsuhara after she finished her dance for the night at the bar before leaving.

That night Mai now wore a purple bunny outfit and a long ponytail hairclip and she made her way behind the curtain for music to start '_My Humps By: Black Eyed Peas'_ she went out like a sneaky criminal rocking her body back and forward. Then she stood in the middle to vibrate her ass back and forward and feel up on her breast. Belly danced through some of the song before finally going to the pole to move her body all over it and thrusting at it then twisted her body around it and slid up and down. I continually put emphasis on my body parts and then men enjoyed it until the song ended.

Undressing and changing I went over to Natsuhara "Oh Natsuhara, about earlier, we'll be there in two days time, ok?" Mai confirmed.

Natsuhara gave her a smile "Understood, here's your pay" he had given her $130 and Mai freaked .

"Take this back this is too much, I am only supposed to get my $65 for the night and that's it" she said exasperated.

Natsuhara "I know you probably make more on the stage but this is for the days you'll be out, buy yourself some new clothes, Mai. Also, I'll tell Hana to not say anything either and to act the same as well" Mai nodded and gave him a big hug for the two days off and then some with pay.

Mai the next day after school and work with Naru she went to the mall to buy some new bras and underwear in black, she started to like the color more and more. She even bought a ruffle black skirt with a black top and even black scrunchie to hold up her now shoulder length hair in a high ponytail. She also bought another black skirt to her knees but had slits on both sides going up to her thighs. She also bought a black tank top with a black overthrow long sleeve jacket with some slip on black shoes. She then bought a short length dress to her knees that was also black that also had slits going to her thighs as well. She then bought some black jean shorts and a black t-shirt. She then reminded herself to buy some black socks and went to the register to pay it came out to $63.17. She left from there and went to some other stores where she bought some accessories such as black diamond shape earrings and black beaded bracelet. She then went to the make-up store to get some for work and she also got some lipstick that was the color of cherry blossoms for her on a regular basis. She paid and left to go home but not before bumping into Yasuhara to only chat idly for a little while and left so she could pack everything except for the dress she had bought, Mai had also bought a black nightwear, some black boy shorts and long black t-shirt that covered her shorts, so it made it look like she was only wearing the shirt. She also packed her coconut shampoo, conditioner, and body wash with a towel. She was ready for tomorrow for when they left. She had left out the black ruffle skirt with a black top that in a way gave emphasis on her breast.

She had gone her days off for school to go to work and she went to the SPR building in her new clothes that were all black and it was ironic that her duffle bag was also black. She had went up behind Lin who was putting down a screen then turned around to see Mai "Hey Lin, is the side door open so I can get in?" she asked sweetly. He nodded his head mechanically and when she went to the side door he blushed at how cute she looked wearing all black. On Naru it just fit in with him but with her it made her look sexy and voluptuous.

Lin was in a daze when Naru snapped him out of it "Lin, are you drooling?" question Naru in shock.

Lin swiped at his bottom lip that did have drool on it "Ugh, spazz moment Naru, forgive me" Naru gave him a questioning look.

"Maybe you have been around Mai too much" he said bowing his head and put the last of the equipment in.

"No I haven't and you need to stop picking on her all the time Naru!" Lin snapped back and Naru actually flinched.

Lin apologized quickly and went to the driver's seat as Naru closed the back of the van and went to go sit in his usual passenger seat. He noticed a black clad girl was in his seat fast asleep, it kind of looked like sleeping beauty from the fairytale, but in all black.

Naru looked up at Lin "Who's this?" he whispered.

Lin looked back "It's Mai, don't wake her up, just sit in the back for once" Naru, furious, sat in the back. Mai's duffle bag was back there but not her, she got to sit in the front with Lin.

Naru sat there thinking to himself 'She's never worn all black, why now? I mean she does actually look kind of cute, not cute, and sexy' he reprimanded himself for the wrong use of word. He was so confused, was she doing this knowingly to tease him or did she actually wear it to wear it, the answer is in the duffle bag, if there were other colors of clothes she did it to tease him, if he found all black then she wore it to wear it.

Naru quietly got the duffle bag and opened it and was shocked to say the least, all of her clothes were black, her socks, her bras, her underwear, everything! Zipping the bag back up he'd put it down and looked out the windows.

~Mai's Dream~

"Gene! Gene, are you here?" Mai yelled walking around in a white darkness, it was white but it was also dark.

"I like your new attire Mai, I am sure Naru and Lin is enjoying it" he stated with a grin.

Mai snorted "Yeah right, no matter what I wear they never notice" she waved him off.

Gene changed the scenery and she was now looking at when she asked Lin if the doors were open and she walked away. Gene pointed at Lin "Look he is drooling after seeing you" he stated.

Mai looked closely and he was right, Lin was drooling "I wish I had a camera for this!" she whined.

The two continued watching as Naru came out and scolded Lin saying he is becoming like Mai and Mai watched as Lin snapped back at Naru in her defense. Mai was shocked to say the least "I am definitely going to buy black clothes more often" she said to herself.

She then watched Naru notice her in his seat and not knowing it was her, Lin told him it was Mai and that to let her stay there as Naru sat in the back. After that it got boring until she noticed he had grabbed her duffle bag and opened it to see her underwear and everything else black "What the hell, Naru? Gene I am going back, talk to you later" Gene laughed knowing what would happen.

Mai abruptly woke up and turned just in time to see Naru throw her bag on the floor "How dare you go through my bag, Naru! You don't see me go through your stuff, Noll!" Mai slipped up on the very end and called him by his English nickname Gene gave him.

Mai sat back in her seat and covered her mouth as Naru eyed her and Lin eyed her from the corner of his eye. It was quiet and they finally gotten to their destination Mai got off right away and grabbed her duffle bag to take it inside first. She noticed Hana "Hi, Hana, Natsuhara said he explained everything, we have some more people coming, so please don't be worried" Mai explained to the elderly woman.

Hana smiled back at her "Of course, and you look good in black, it is now my new inspiration, but for now I'll take your duffle bag for you and go be some help" Hana went inside with the duffle bag.

Mai went back down to help carry the monitors and Naru stopped her "Mai, come here, we need to talk" he said demandingly.

Mai sulked her way over to him "What is it?" she asked sourly.

"How much do you know?" he asked not enjoying this much.

"Why whatever do you mean, Oliver Davis?" she said in English seeing the rest of the gang pull up.

Naru snapped at her "How do you know?" he responded back in English as well.

"Doesn't matter Noll, just don't act high and mighty with me. You got the chance to get adopted in life, I have taken care of myself all these years without no one, yes I know all about you, Noll. That is the same pull Masako has on you, but I am not like that, I have never shown you pity, just sympathy, but the way you act why bother. Just remember Noll, I don't like being pissed off, I won't tell the gang, but I will throw it back in your face every time that I know" she had been saying all of this in English and right into his ear and her bosom had slightly rubbed against his chest, but she didn't care. She grabbed a monitor and carried it with ease into the house as Naru stood there with his eyes popped out in an astonish look.

Everyone else was wondering what had exactly transpired but they didn't bother to question it. Then monk whispered to Ayako "Who was that girl? She looked hot and all over Naru, Mai and Masako will be jealous" Ayako elbowed him in the stomach.

"You idiot, that was Mai" she walked past him and went into the house after Mai.

Takigawa stood there in disbelief and looked at Naru and Lin "That was Mai?" he questioned Lin.

Lin nodded "Yeah, hot, isn't she?" Naru glared at Lin and Lin went back to helping while everyone else laughed at Lin's response.

Mai set down the monitor in an empty room Hana had set up for them, she was about to go back out and get another monitor when Ayako stopped her "Mai, you are looking good, you actually make black work on you, you look really hot girl" Mai smiled at her and gave her 'thanks' and walked back outside.

She looked down and saw Yasuhara "Yasuhara! Hey how have you been" she said running to him and gave him a hug. Lin and Takigawa wished that he was Yasuhara at the moment and get a hug from Mai.

Yasuhara smiled down at Mai "Hey Mai, how have you been?" he asked politely back.

Takigawa interrupted Ma's response "Wait a minute, how did you know it was Mai?" he asked curiously.

Yasuhara smiled cheekily "Because even before all of this she said my name in a sexy way like no one else can" he placed his arm around Mai's waist.

Mai laughed "Sure, whatever, he knew because we bumped into each other when I bumped into him at the mall briefly when I bought my new clothes" stated Mai as she pulled away from Yasuhara's side and grabbed another monitor and went back inside.

When base was set up they all settled in when Hana came in with some snacks for the team and she quickly gave a look to Mai to follow her out.

Mai stood up "I'll go make some tea for Naru" she said to everyone.

She went into the kitchen to see Hana with a smirk "I have found idea for an outfit, ever heard of that American movie, Cat Woman?" Mai nodded her head.

Hana had a big grin now "Well I decided to make an outfit exactly like hers for you with a whip as well, they'll be changing your name to Kitty, when I am done with you" Mai rolled her eyes.

"Ok, just make sure to not let this slip to anyone" Hana nodded and left the kitchen. Mai started making the tea and added her secret concoction to it that made it taste good and left back to base.

Everyone grabbed a cup of her tea as she gave Naru his "You guys, I make the tea, I should at least be able to drink it, some time" everyone actually shuddered, Mai looked sexy but she looked as scary as Naru at that moment.

Everyone apologized "It's ok, I'll go make some more" she left again and went into the kitchen to make another batch of tea. She stood there sipping some tea idly when suddenly she felt a chill and she got thrown on to the pantry table. She screamed and everyone ran to the kitchen to see her struggling to get whatever was on her off of her. They also all took notice of her black underwear and from her shirt being pushed up her black bra as well. She had enough of it, no one was helping her and she was getting angry and she thought to herself 'Gene lend me some of your power' a light shone off of her and the ghost that tried to rape her was knocked back before disappearing through the wall to get away.

Everyone now looked at Mai "You know you could have helped! Also,…Monk, Yasu, Lin, your noses are bleeding, and Naru you have a bit of blood from your nose too" with that she straightened her skirt and walked out. All three men knew why their nose bled and it was the same reason for Naru's, everyone was shocked.

"Clean your noses and get back to base" he swiped at his own nose and walked off. The picture of her underwear and bra flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but blush to himself then walked off.

Mai went to the room she would be staying with Ayako and Masako, she lied down on her own bed in the middle. Soon she became drowsy and it was getting harder to keep her eyes open, so she figured a nap wouldn't hurt.

All three men were standing in the doorway looking over Mai's body and drooling atop of one another. Then Yasu looked up to Lin "Hey shouldn't you be at base helping Naru, Lin" Lin stopped looking over Mai's body.

He looked down at Yasu "You're right, but do me a favor and place this small video camera somewhere to focus on her bed" Yasu took the camera and Lin walked off. Yasu went to a small middle that was at the end of Mai's bed hiding it with some plants that were there. He stood by Monk and continued watching Mai alongside him.

"You two are really a bunch of pigs" with that she bonked them on the head and they fell to the floor. Masako and Ayako closed the door and walked over to Mai and Ayako moved her hand to hover over the hem of Mai's shirt.

"What are you doing Ayako?" asked Masako curiously seeing Ayako reached to Mai's hem.

Ayako smiled up at the medium "I just want to see if her bra is really black" Ayako pulled up Mai's shirt quickly and took notice of her pale flat stomach and looked over her black bra that hold Mai's C-cup breast. Masako blushed furiously and looked away from Mai's body and made her way out the door. Ayako grinned knowing the medium wouldn't be able to look at Mai's flawless body.

Ayako smiled down at the sleeping Mai "You really have changed Mai, looking beautiful and more older each day" Ayako also walked out of the room after putting Mai's shirt back down.

~Mai's Dream~

"I can't believe Ayako just did that, I can't believe, I am being recorded!" said Mai hovering over the room she saw everything that went on.

Gene laughed "I can't believe Lin did that" Mai was furious. Then she had an evil smirk on her face.

"Mai, what are you thinking?" Gene asked worriedly.

Mai looked back at Gene "They want to see my flawless mature body, then I'll show them, see you later Gene" Mai left.

~Mai's Dream Ends~

Mai sat up on her bed and played off innocent and walked over to the door to lock it knowing by now everyone was back in base. She knew they were hovering around Lin's desktop watching her from the camera. So Mai sat on her bed with her legs slightly open "I don't think this was smart wearing black, it gets hotter faster" she waved her hands at her face for a slight breeze.

"Maybe I'll just take off my shirt" she slowly strips off her shirt and tossed it aside on the bed.

All the guy's eyes were on Lin's screen as he put it to full screen to have a better view when Naru's voice cut through "Why are all of you by Lin?" he said with his eyebrow shooting upwards.

They all looked back at him and chorused "We're helping him find info" they turn back to the computer. Naru was now even more curious and walked over as did John from his sitting position and all his blood left his face.

John ran out of the room to warn Mai and Mai planned it as she unlocked the door with a bit of Gene's power before stripping down her skirt and John ran into the room seeing this. John's face was red and blood spurted from both of his nostrils as he passed out.

Mai went to John still acting clueless as everyone ran to the scene to see Mai without her shirt and her skirt partially off. Naru stood in front of her "Mai put your clothes back on, Monk, Yasu, and Lin help John, since it's your fault he is in this predicament" all three men picked up John and went off.

Mai had already put her shirt back on and fixed her skirt as Naru turned to her "Why were you taking your clothes off, when just awhile ago a spirit tried to rape you?" he said darkly.

Mai retorted "Well by the looks of it, I have those three to worry about more than a spirit!" Naru flinched back.

Naru folded his arms "Fine, you will be bunking with me in my room and the guys will be in base, no complaints, so grab your stuff and head there now" Mai mumbled something under her breath and grabbed her stuff before going to the room she would be sharing with Naru.

Mai had been in and out of base walking passing all the men giving Naru his tea and them all watched her movements. They also felt it was totally worth it to get kicked out of their rooms when they had gotten such a good show. Then Naru turned and they all looked away "Mai, Natsuhara, mentioned he had children, but where are they?" Naru asked curiously.

Mai just realized that too "I don't know, I will go ask Hana" Mai was about to walk out when the teaspoon fell to the floor. John quickly got up and picked it up for Mai before she bent over, the three men sent him scowls. Mai gave John a polite smile and left to the kitchen to make some more tea as well as looking for Hana. She found Hana on the phone in kitchen and stayed back to not be seen "Natsuhara, I know they are begging for her, what do you want me to do?" pause, "I don't know, I don't know, I'll try talking to her, bye" Mai choose that time to walk in.

Hana jumped in surprise seeing Mai come in like that "Sorry about that, but Natsuhara says the men are begging to see you after only seeing your show a few times" she explained.

Mai nodded "That's understandable, but I don't know how I would sneak away from my job here. Which reminds me, my boss, want me to ask where your children are" Mai explained why she went there.

Hana gave a faint smile "Well when they started acting a bit more natural like themselves, Natsuhara thought it best to leave them with his parents. He doesn't want the kids to become more frighten than they already are from seeing so many people here" Mai nodded her head in understanding.

Mai then turned to her with an idea "I know how I can go do one dance, but you'll also have to be my back up, so follow me" Hana followed Mai back to base.

Hana and Mai walked "Naru I ran out of some things for the tea and Hana has kindly offered me a ride to the store, would that be alright?" Mai asked innocently enough.

Naru responded "Fine, take Ayako with you while you're at it" Ayako right away stood up.

Mai almost screamed "No! I mean, no, there is a reason all of you like my tea and I would like to keep it a secret, so how about Ayako makes us a charm and we'll be off" Mai suggested slyly.

Naru eyed Mai curiously "Fine, just hurry up" Ayako made the charm and Mai and Hana scuttled out of the room.

Hana gave her a red bunny costume she had in the trunk that looked just like Mai's and Mai gave her a questioning look "What? When you get married have you to keep things spicy, but don't worry, I haven't worn it…yet" Mai shuddered and went inside the bar to quickly change and to go up last.

The music place _'Hey Sexy Lady By: Shaggy' _Mai strutted out to the end and did waves through her body pretending to climb upwards to drop down to her bottom then rocked her body side to side going back up. She did a twirl as she rocked her body to the song and walked up to a man on the floor to stand him up then pushed him back down to roll her ass over the front of his pants the jumped back on to the stage before he could grab her. She twisted her body around the pole then swung out to quickly drop down to the stage glass floor and rolled her body out like a snake and rocked her body out coming back up again.

When she was done she quickly change to what she was wearing before and left but not before giving Natsuhara a hug and he gave her a smile.

Hana and Mai got back to the house all flustered and laughing with each other "I can't believe you actually did that Mai" she said patting Mai's arm. They didn't notice Naru glaring at Mai until she turned and face him.

Mai shivered at the glare "What is it that you did Mai, that Hana can't believe?" asked Naru with a twitch in his eye.

Mai answered quickly but not too quickly "Well I told the cash register man off, he kept flirting with me and then grabbed my arm, I pulled back and smacked him. Then I walked up to the manager to tell him off about his worker, then we walked out without buying anything" explained Mai and the red in her face slowly faded away.

Naru just glared her down "Just hurry up and make me some tea and bring it to base" Naru walked away.

Hana went into the kitchen to apologize for her husband of making her go into work "No worries Hana, my boss, Naru, just happens to always be like that" she waved Hana off.

Hana gave her a sly smile "It seems to me that boy has a crush on you" she raised an eyebrow at Mai.

Again Mai waved her off "I use to have a crush on him but not anymore, but now…" Mai whispered into Hana's ear who she had really liked.

Hana giggled "No way, but he looks older than you Mai, by a lot" said Hana.

Mai's response "Look as long as there younger than Natsuhara, it really don't matter to me" she shrugged and picked up the tray of tea.

Hana giggled again "Meanie, he isn't that bad, but good luck, I am going to sleep already" with that Hana walked down the other way to go to bed.

Mai went into base not noticing some money fell out of the front of her bra "Here's your tea, Naru, I'm going to bed" right before she walked out John stopped her.

"Um, Mai, I think this fell out of the front of your shirt" Mai blushed and grabbed the money before walking back to her room.

Mai changed into her black boy shorts and the long black T-shirt that hid it, she also quickly took out her money in tips and put it in her purse. She picked the bed in the middle since she was so use to sleeping there with Ayako and Masako on either side of her.

Mai closed her eyes and sleep contained her into it's darkness.

~Mai's Dream~

"Mai what's haunting the house is a past all too sad" Gene told her right away.

Mai eyed Gene "What do you mean?" his response, "Just watch" Mai looked down and watched the house rewind itself so fast that Mai had to blink to take everything in.

A man stepped into the kitchen that look to be in his mid-thirties having a beer bottle in his hands as he yelled "Get your ass in here you tramp!" a women in her late twenties walked in wearing skimpy outfit not leaving your mind to imagine what was beneath her clothes.

"Kaito, please don't yell, you'll wake the kids" she said forlornly.

He smacked her face "Don't tell me what to do" he then bent her over the counter where Mai nearly got raped earlier. The man raped his own wife in the same place and then at his climax he broke the bottle over her head that punctured into a soft spot and killed her instantly.

Mai didn't watch anymore so she tried to turn away but Gene explained she had to know. So she watched as he discarded his wife to the side and then she saw two kids run in looking down at their mother and began to beat the man saying that he killed her. The man told them repeatedly to shut up but they didn't stop , so he grabbed a knife and slit their throats and they fell to the floor dead as well. He stumbled over the kids bodies with the knife still in his hand he fell forward awkwardly and killed himself accidently as well.

The police got a call two days later from a neighbor that was concerned not seeing the family go out at all so that was when they walked in and saw the dead family in the kitchen.

Mai cried onto Gene's shoulder "That's so horrible, how long ago was this? The house is still brand new" she said.

Gene soothed her and said "There's been five owners, Mai, with Natsuhara and Hana and there children being the fifth, this was only two years ago, so it's still fresh" he explained.

Gene pushed Mai up to look at him "Mai you need to wake up and tell Naru, also you never told me you liked K-"

Mai put up her hand to stop him "Not now, I need to wake up" with that she pushed him away along with her dream.

~End of Dream~

Mai had woken up and went to the Base forgetting what she was wearing and went over to Naru with all the guys looking over her. Mai ignored them and told everything to Naru in rush and he understood her "Now we know what we're dealing with, tomorrow we'll have John excercised the kitchen and Monk as well, from there we should be done, oh and Mai, do you realize what you're wearing?" asked Naru at the end.

Mai looked down at herself as did all other men and she turned to them all "What I have shorts on, they're just not visible because of the shirt" she said picking it up showing off her shorts.

Naru rolled her eyes and sent her off to bed till the next day and their work was done. Natsuhara had brought home the children and went to go thank all of them in base while Mai stepped out since Hana wanted to talk to her in the kitchen.

"Here you go Mai, all finished this will be for tonight, oh and to make it better I got the track Scandalous from the movie soundtrack, so just have fun with it" Hana handed over the leather suit that revealed bits and pieces of skin everywhere and her bare stomach as well. Mai went to her room right away to put it in the duffle bag and didn't hear the conversation in base.

"Thank you again everyone, please come to my bar tonight to celebrate, you don't have to drink if you don't want to, but please come and it will be on the house" everyone cheered except for John, Masako, Naru, and Lin.

When they packed everything up they left with Mai sitting by Lin in front again and Naru in the back. Mai turned around to Naru "Naru give me my duffle bag, I don't want you peeking into it again" Naru mumbled something under his breath and gave her duffle bag back.

Mai gave him a smile and turned to the front when Lin spoke up "Mai, can you explain what happen in the kitchen, with the sudden blast of power?" he asked kindly.

Mai smiled up at him and then looked ahead as she explained "It's something I hoped to never use, it was a bit of my power and someone else's but what choice did I have? No one helped me, not even you or Naru. You were too busy looking at my underwear, if you wanted to look, you should have just asked, Koujo-san" answered Mai with the last part being a bit more seductive. Mai could have sworn she hear Lin-san gulped and when she looked back she saw Naru with a red face and his eyes popped out.

Mai laughed "Naru put your eyes back into your sockets. Oh and from the cheering I heard I assume everyone is going out, but I can't. I have some work to do" Mai lied with ease. Both men were still too baffled from her earlier response to respond.

Mai gave Lin and Naru her 'goodbyes' at SPR building and headed home to relax before work that night. While both men stood in front of SPR trying to say something to one another when Naru decided to finally say something "Why did she say that to you, is she trying to make me jealous?" he said Lin as he walked passed him to the building.

Lin just shook his head at his boss but wondered the same thing as well, why did Mai say that to him?

Mai was ready for the show in her new costume unaware that the whole SPR team, including Masako, John, Naru, and Lin as well. Natsuhara came over to greet them "Hello, ya'll, tonight you are about to meet Bunny, well, her new name will mostly likely be Kitty after this" he left and went behind the bar to serve drinks. As the now new 'Kitty' began her way out on stage;

The music began and Mai began working her strut on to the stage.

Mai whipped out her whip on the stage floor and men push their chair's back but looked on with heated looks. She then began swirling her whip around her giving herself a 3-D appearance. She moved body from side to side around the pole when she took notice of the SPR gang, but she remembered they wouldn't notice her for she had a mask on, so she shouldn't have any worries as she continued her dance. She touched her breast with both hands and let them go along her body as she rubbed her backside against the pole when she notice Monk get closer to the stage throwing down ones and she got right into his face when bending down low forward "Cheapskate" she whispered and then brought herself back up then whipped at Monk and he backed away. Soon Mai started strutting off the stage on to the top of tables to where she did an air flip on to the bar and bend down low to the SPR group and blow a kiss at John and giggling at his reaction before standing back up. Natsuhara was enjoying it himself at Mai's attitude as she wrapped herself around Monk, Yasu, then Naru, getting so close to his face to kiss it and he looked like he wanted it until she pulled away. She then wrapped herself around Lin who was sitting down in a chair when she whipped her whip around his waist and pulled him on to the stage and she made him rock with her. She had her backside up against his front when she dropped down to twirl herself around and looked up at him and pulled him down into a heated passionate yet sweet kiss. All the men and SPR looked on shock seeing how Bunny never did that, but it seemed her new attitude with Kitty left everyone's mouth's agape. She pushed Lin back to the SPR group as the song end and she whipped her whip on the glass and strutted back behind the curtains.

The SPR turned back to Natsuhara at the bar all asking at once, well except Lin, at the same time "Who is that? Can we meet her?" Natsuhara didn't know what to do.

They all followed him back to the dressing room and knocked on the door "Kitty a group wants to see you, they don't want anything, they just want to meet you" he said through the door.

Mai smiled back to herself and put her mask back on along with her confidence "Is the tall one with black hair with them?" she asked seductively.

Natsuhara grinned "Yes, he is here, Kitty" Natsuhara heard her say she would step out in a minute.

Mai smiled to herself and walked out still with her costume on "Yes?" she said sexily to everyone.

They all eyed her hungrily "Um, first question, what made you pick him? I'm tall too" said Monk.

Ayako smacked him upside the head "Looks like you have a girlfriend, so I wouldn't be one to ask that" she said.

Naru then spoke up "Obviously you really don't have good taste or you would have tried me on" he said cockily.

Mai gave him a smile "Sorry just one look at you told me, you would prefer your reflection than me, another I am not one for guys with cocky attitudes" everyone snickered at that.

"Why, why did you kiss me?" Lin asked right then.

Mai grinned "Because you look like one Chinese man that tastes good, we could do it again if you like" Mai pulled him down and kissed him, again. She didn't know when she let go of him that he would pull off her mask so now everyone knew and right then she lost all confidence and went back into the dressing room.

"That was" Ayako started.

"Mai" John ended painfully hurt.

Mai had stayed in the dressing room till it was 15 minutes from closing time, she looked out of the dressing room and didn't like no one was there so she walked out. She was wrong when she heard the door closed behind her suddenly to see Naru and Lin standing there "I can explain, just don't fire me, I'm sorry" she blurted out.

"Just one thing, why Lin?" asked Naru all of a sudden.

Mai turned her face away blushing "Now is the not the time to play innocent, when you have been a slut the whole time" said Naru throwing every word out at her.

Natsuhara had heard them and went behind Mai putting an arm on her shoulder "You have no right to talk to her like that! No right at all. She needed work for money kid, she has to live off of something and from what she has told me, you don't pay her much. She has never slept with a man here, Mai was only a dancer and that's all she'll ever do!" he yelled in Naru's face.

Naru was furious "Then why did she do what she did to my assistant here?" Naru glared back.

Natsuhara looked at Mai and nudge his head in their direction for her to tell them "I know this is weird, I never thought I would be confessing like this, but I am in love with you, Koujo-san" Mai had said this directly to Lin never taking her eyes off of him.

Lin didn't know what to say and Naru was growing angry each minute "Mai, why didn't you ask for a raise?" queired Lin.

Mai slumped her shoulders "This is Naru, Noll, we're talking about, the idiot scientist would never give me a raise even if I got down on all fours, no pun intended" said Mai to the other girls passing by.

"I just don't get it, why him?" asked Naru again.

Mai was getting frustrated "Look Naru I gave up on you two months ago, I hated the fights with Masako and honestly you aren't worth it. For any women to date you they probably have to have a mirror tape to their face" said Mai earnestly.

"What about me? I just don't get it" said Lin.

"I have always liked you and even love you now, but I pushed my feelings aside thinking you would never accept them, that you were too good for me, but then that last case really opened my eyes, Koujo, I never thought this would be how it happened" Mai tears started forming in her eyes.

Lin didn't know what to say, he had feelings for her but he always assumed that she was still in love with Naru, now what to do? "Excuse me, but what about me?" Naru infiltrated into the other two's mind.

"Excuse me, why don't you pick up a mirror and look at yourself!" Mai yelled back.

"I don't get it, why not tell me then you were having trouble, I would have helped" said Lin gathering Mai's attention back.

"Koujo, I didn't know how you felt about me. I also didn't want to be pitied, especially by you" explained Mai. By this time Natsuhara had already walked away dragging Naru along with him as well.

"Do you think I enjoy knowing what you are doing here Mai?" asked Lin raising his voice.

Mai shuddered and look down before yelling back herself "What about on the case, you sure didn't mind Yasu and Monk behind you watching me on your laptop? How do you think that made me felt?" Lin withdrew back.

Mai turned away from looking at him "Do you really have a right to judge me?" she asked with her anger deflating.

Lin bowed his head "Mai, forgive me now, I'll promise to forgive you. Just quit the job and move in with me" he said pleading with his eyes.

Mai was shocked "I couldn't make you do that Lin, I can't" she started bowing her head.

Lin lifted her head up to look into his eyes with his face right in front of hers "Mai I promise to not let no one look at you except me, for I should only have that right, if you want to keep dancing, then you can do that for me" he added the last part with a grin.

Mai blushed scarlet "I'll live with you on one condition" she said pointing up her forefinger.

Lin wondered what she was going on about "Kiss me, Koujo, Kiss me" she whispered softly only for him to hear.

Lin drew Mai's face closer to his and pressed his lips softly to hers before licking at her bottom lip to open her mouth and she obeyed. Their tongues wandered over one another with a sweet passionate romance feeling roaming into them. Lin then suddenly picked her up bridal style still kissing her and then pulled away softly. Mai was in a daze as she looked into his and him into hers when Lin whispered something into her ear and she nodded her head in understanding. Lin turned his head in the direction at the bar where Naru was sitting "Come along Naru, I need to drop you off at home" Naru mumbled something under his breath as he followed Lin out.

When Lin dropped off Naru he left hurriedly to his place carrying Mai in "You know Lin, I can walk" she said looking up at him.

He smiled back down at her "I know, but I like carrying you" with that he started kissing her and he let her slide down to be standing until he pressed her softly up against the wall. Sooner or later Lin had finally had them in his room with her on his bed.

He had pulled away from her even though it ached him "What is it Koujo?" she asked sweetly.

The moonlight through his balcony windows shined on his lightly pink tinted face "Mai, will you let me have you?" he asked softly not looking into her eyes.

Mai pulled his face for him to look at her and smiled softly at him "You had me from the very beginning" with that he tenderly made love with her that night but not to hard to hurt her.

When they were tired out and panting he pulled her close to his chest "Mai, I love you" he whispered into her ear and nipped it.

Mai shivered when he nipped at her ear "I love you too, Koujo" he held her closer and they fell into an endless sleep.


End file.
